Forum:SAS 4 Gun Reviews
Hello everyone. Quite often, you may get a gun from a strongbox and think, “Is this a good gun compared to my BLUE 11**** gun (lol)? What auguments should I put in this gun?” What you’ll have to do is go to the page for the gun and leave a comment, then wait for who-knows-how-long for a reply from someone who might not be trustworthy. So what we are doing here is that we are creating a page for everyone to put down their comments on guns in SAS 4 (May be expanded to other SAS games later). To do so, log in and click Edit on the top right corner. Note that you are pressing the small Edit buttons next to the name of each gun, NOT the large Edit button for the entire page. Also, remember to add a date and a hyperlink from your name to your profile. This is a page for gun reviews, not arguments (not to be confused with Augments).'' PLEASE BE POLITE. HELP, NOT ARGUE. DO NOT EDIT OTHER PEOPLE'S REVIEWS.'' For instance: HVM 001: Bryan Kwok 25-12-2030 This is a great gun! The damage is strong, The pierce is awesome, and best of all the clip is large! Fire rate could do some improvement though. <--Good example Whysoserious9028 31-12-2030 F**k you! This gun sucks! So do you if you like it! The damage is bad, just like you! The pierce stinks like you! The clip is horrid! Need I say more???? umad ;))) <--Bad example All SAS 4 Player Guns Pistols HVM 001 Bryan Kwok 14-09-2014 As a starter sidearm, this gun is surprisingly useful when it comes to picking off zombies, running away from hordes, or simply saving money. The damage is decent for Normal Shamblers or even Fetid ones, clip size is rather large, firing rate is good, and reload time is fair. Infinite ammo is the best perk as you do not have to worry about the bullets you will inevitably have to spam on the zombies. However, it will still need a long time to take down the tougher Stalker or Bloater. GoldenApple_NB 14-09-14 It is pretty useful compared those starter weapons. If you are medic and started with the SMG, it's advised to NOT waste the ammo. When you get this in RED version, DON'T USE IT. You can still use something like CM205 for the sake of ammo. Trailblazer Bryan Kwok 14-09-2014 Although the Trailblazer functions similarly to the Gigavolt, one of the best guns in the game, the Trailblazer is not excellent. First, it's very rare. The normal version hardly appears until late twenties and the RED counterpart nearly never appears before the sixites or more. Movement penalty is negligible but when using the Gigavolt, I already feel like reloading half of the time. With a clip of 6, it simply does not work. Besides, as one of the two sidearms that do not have inifte ammo, low level SASs may find sustaining this gun problematic. However, the damage is still great, and the arcing ability is unarguably amazing. The damage type also greatly wins over other pistols. Although, until you get Capactiy and/or Race-modded on this gun, using it may get on your nerves. Poison Claw Doomsdayglock 14-09-2014 Poison Claw is a deadly, devastating pistol that is unique because of it's chemical damage and when modded with tenacious, it could do more acid damage than stripper (red poison claw), excluding flechettes. It has a considerable amount of ammo and is a pretty good backup weapon when you are facing physical/thermal resistance zombies, since chemical weapons are quite rare in this game(2 out of 94, the other is stripper), it's a nice gun for starters anyway because most guns you get when you're in low level are physical, making this gun a great choice when dealing with physical resistance zombies. The downside is that it costs like the trailblazer for special ammo. Tenacious and deadly are augments that you'd like to get for this gun. Bryan Kwok 14-09-2014 Although the Posion claw uses special ammo that is not inifinite, it is an excellent mid-level gun. The large damage over time means that you can employ hit-and-run, fire-and-forget tactics easily, and is actually quite strong against most bosses should your primary weapon be useless (I.E. Striker vs Wicker). However, the 1 pierce greatly lets this gun down, and it perfoms pitifully against crowds. Recommended augs would be Tenacious, Piercing and Race-modded or Capacity. Deadly would not be great as the damage of the bullets themselves is not very high, but piercing and tenacious are almost musts. GoldenApple_NB 14-09-2014 Probably the best poss killer pistol in-game. Due to 0% movement, you can easily train, shoot and repeat on almost all bosses(don't use of regurg though). Remember to aug for DoT and you're good to go on Power Out! RIA 313 Doomsdayglock 14-09-2014 Ria 313 is a pretty average gun which does pretty high damage and is useful for starters use, you will probably find this gun in low levels(not red ones) and is a step up of your basic pistols. It isn't as overpowered as the other pistols but not too weak after all, so I could only say it's a simple and a standard weapon, it's small clip brings some disadvantages, however. Deadly and capacity are the augments you want for this gun for more stopping power and a larger clip for killing zombies. CM 202 CM 205 GoldenApple_NB 14-09-14 Tired of clicking while running like hell to escape the zombies? This pistol's Full-auto function is best solution for you. Unlim ammo, 10rps full-auto, 0% movement, and decent 100 dmg per shot. If you are annoyed by semi-auto of all the other pistols and the movement penalty of Ronson 45, Keep this weapon. Ronson 45 Pootis Man September 14, 2014 Arguably one of the best guns possible if you can click at least 6-8 RPS. Huge damage, one of the few peircing pistols (and a huge amount of it, more than 4 zombies), a rather small clip size of 16/22 depending on wether it is RED or not, which can be fixed easily with at least 3 points in capacity, and a tiny movment penalty of 3%. This pistol not only allows you to shoot at the occasional non-shielder zombie little while running away, but to take down crowds of most zombies. With this pistol, you barely need to run anyway, unless you find crowds of multiple-resistant shielders or bosses. The RED version is outstanding and on my list the best pistol right up there with Trailblazer. Unfortunatley, while the other downsides may not sound so bad (-3% speed is nearly nothing, clip size can be fixed easily and is still decent), the ronson 45 is very rare in medium-low levels, and is fairly uncommon after that. Sabre Mustang Assault Rifles Ronson 65-a Raptor CM Gigavolt RIA 20 DSC RIA 20 Para RIA 20 Striker CM 405 Planet Stormer CM 451 Starburst HVM 005 G-Class Mixmaster Sub-Light COM2 Hard Thorn Z-1 Assault Sniper Rifles HIKS S300 Hornet RIA 50 Shotguns HVM 004 RIA 30 Strikeforce Stripper 1887 Shockfield SMGS CM 307 HVM 002 RIA 7 RIA T-7 CM 351 Sunflare Ronson 55 GoldenApple_NB 14-09-14 Probably THE BEST SMG in the game. DMG? check. RPS? double check. mobility? decent. Clip size? not enough compared to rps, but admit it; it's HUGE. Found one? USE IT Bryan Kwok 15-09-2014 Overrated. This gun uses just too much ammo for too little effect. The pierce is impressive for an SMG but the damage is just too too too low. Also, it's found too late in the game, and by the time I've found a normal one I actually have founded at least 4 RED ronson 65a from promethiums Phantom Z-2 LMP Machine Guns CM 505 Erendian (talk) 04:05, September 15, 2014 (UTC) A great all around gun, if properly augmented to offset its weaknesses. A cocktail of Deadly, Overclocked and a third augment of your choice will pump this gun up to ungodly levels. Granted, you're spending over half a million getting just those two to 10, but this gun will keep you warm for quite a while. And with those two at even 5, you can solo bosses with a single clip. The only downside is big boys with Chitinous Hide, but you can usually lock those down anyway and just hammer at 'em until they go down. If you have a 505 and the money to spend on it, you'll definitely like what you get. Just remember kids, reloading is hell. HVM 008 Ronson LBM Supermarine Z-5 Heavy Rocket Launchers HVM MPG T-102 Jagdfaust T-101 Feldhaubitz Gebirgskanone Flame Throwers Ronson WP Flamethrower Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 guns